Réminiscences tardives
by Belette-chan - D. Nera
Summary: Suite des "Confessions plus vraies que natures" de Lussuria ou comment "fêter" l'anniversaire de son boss avec un cadeau même pas surprise... Quoi que... Affaire à suivre...


Disclamer: Même en ce jour exceptionnel, ces personnages reste à Akira Amano-sensei...

**Edit spécial:** **Cet OS a été publié le 10/10/11 à minuit quinze (c'est précis hein xD)... Je vais donc même pas cherche à comprendre pourquoi il est indiqué à la date du 09/10/11... Sur ce fêtons ensemble ce jour magnifique qu'est le 10 Octobre ! MOUAHAHAH fiesta !**

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Me revoilà... Un Lundi ? Mais oui mais oui ! Et quel Lundi ? C'est l'anniversaire de notre cher Xanxus les ami(e)s ! Normal que je fasse une entorse à mon jour de publication non ? Alors vous l'aurez comprit, c'est une fiction anniversaire pour Xanxus mais avant toute lecture, je précise qu'elle est la suite d'une autre fiction (Voir même de deux). Pour son entière compréhension, il est donc mieux de lire _Les missions ça a parfois du bon_ puis surtout _Des confessions plus vraies que nature_ (mais je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous l'avez déjà fait xD). Sur ce j'arrête mon blablatage hein ?

Bonne lecture ~~

Remerciements: Non non... Ca n'a toujours pas changé, je remercie encore et toujours ma correctrice d'amour que j'aime ! Merci ma Kuro-chan (Kuro-Squ-chan) pour tout ton travail ! Love you Honey !

* * *

><p><span>Réminiscences tardives :<span>

- Je pense que vous vous doutez tous de la raison de notre rassemblement ici, commença Lussuria.

Le gardien du soleil observa tour à tour les autres gardiens de la Varia. Seul Fran ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre la gaieté – encore plus grande que d'habitude – du gardien du soleil.

- Dans une semaine, c'est l'anniversaire de boss-chan ! Il va avoir 35 ans, c'est une date importante !

- Je croyais que le boss voulait pas qu'on fête son anniversaire, fit remarquer Fran.

- Le boss a droit à une fête tous les cinq ans. Si tu n'es pas au courant, c'est parce qu'il y a cinq ans, il a fait exprès de tous nous envoyer en mission pour qu'on ne puisse pas la faire. Mais cette année, j'ai pris les devants ! Si Squ-chan s'occupe bien de lui durant la semaine, il ne pensera pas à nous envoyer en mission !

- Voooi pourquoi moi ? Si c'est toi qui prends les devants, c'est toi qui dois t'en occuper !

- Squ-chan ! Coupa le gardien du soleil avec une voix étrange. C'est le rôle du petit-ami de Boss-chan que de l'occuper durant cette semaine !

- Vooi son quoi ? Je suis pas son petit ami ! Tchi… vous me faites tous chier, beugla-t-il en se calant au fond du canapé les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Bien ! Puisqu'on est tous d'accord, continuons ! S'exclama gaiement le boxeur.

- VOI… j'ai jamais dit que…

- Squ-chan !

L'argenté se renfonça dans le canapé en grognant son mécontentement.

- Cette année, nous devons lui acheter des cadeaux hors pair ! Vous avez des idées ?

- Encore des bonnes bouteilles de bourbons ? Proposa Levi.

- Hum… Oui je suppose qu'on peut pas y échapper, acquiesça Lussuria.

- Un nouveau kit de nettoyage pour ses X-guns ? Il les utilise beaucoup en ce moment… Continua Fran.

- Oui ! Très bonne idée, on ne lui en a encore jamais offert ! S'écria Lussuria en sautillant sur place.

- Ushishi… Et si cette fois, au lieu de lui offrir un punching ball, on lui offrait Squalo pour une toute autre utilisation !

- Vooi, je suis pas un objet !

- Squalo s'occupe déjà de ça en temps normal, soupira le gardien du soleil sans même prendre en compte la remarque du concerné.

- Ushishi, on a qu'à lui offrir dans une tenue affriolante ! Sûr que ça plairait au boss !

- Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Cria l'argenté en quittant le salon non sans claquer bruyamment la porte.

Squalo, beaucoup trop énervé pour remonter dans le bureau de son boss sans risquer de se faire tirer dessus après 5 secondes, décida de se rendre dans sa salle d'entrainement. Il savait que là-bas, il n'y aurait personne pour l'emmerder. Une fois dans la salle, il s'assit par terre dos au mur.

« Fêter les 35 ans de cet enfoiré de Xanxus ? Avec moi en cadeau ? Ils rêvent ou quoi ! » Pensa-t-il. Le seul anniversaire qu'ils lui avaient fêté restait celui de ses 25 ans. Fête d'anniversaire dont il ne conservait aucun souvenir tellement il avait fini saoul… Remarque, ils avaient tous fini complètement bourrés… Tout ce qu'il lui en restait, était une sensation douce-amère, comme un vide inexplicable… Et puis son rêve étrange… À croire que sa tête avait prédit à l'avance la situation dans laquelle il se trouverait quelques années plus tard… Il soupira.

- Vooi s'ils croient que je vais participer à leur plan foireux, ils peuvent tous crever !

- De quoi tu parles déchet, fit la voix du brun depuis la porte.

Squalo tourna la tête vers lui, le brun ne semblait pas avoir compris le sens de ses paroles… Encore heureux car sinon la fête d'anniversaire serait tombée à l'eau. Et bien qu'il ne souhaite pas y participer, s'il avait gâché la surprise, il aurait eu tous les abrutis de gardiens sur le dos… Avoir le boss était déjà suffisant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, déchet ? T'as du boulot, remonte dans mon bureau.

- Vooi te fous pas de moi, j'ai déjà fini toute la paperasse !

- Je pensais à autre chose… Finalement tu pourras surement travailler ici, continua le brun en s'approchant de lui.

Une fois tout près. Il attrapa le col de la veste de l'argenté et le força à se relever avant de le plaquer avec force contre le mur. Puis il se colla contre lui avant de prendre sa bouche avec sauvagerie.

- Vooi mais t'es malade ! Si t'as envie de baiser, dis-le au lieu de m'exploser le dos contre le mur !

- Ouais j'ai envie de baiser, répondit-il clairement en frottant un peu plus leurs bassins.

« Et l'autre idiot de gardien du soleil dit que je suis son petit ami… C'est mon cul qui l'intéresse ouais… » Pensa l'argenté sans pour autant chercher à se dégager… Après tout, lui aussi avait constamment envie du brun… Il passa alors son bras non armé autour du cou du brun avant de répondre à son baiser. Coucher ensemble restait définitivement le seul moyen pour eux de se supporter sans se crier ou se taper dessus.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement et Lussuria ne vint pas reparler de l'anniversaire du boss à Squalo qui commençait même à croire qu'ils avaient jeté l'éponge, à son plus grand soulagement… Squalo n'était pas un grand buveur et ne voulait en aucun cas finir à nouveau comme une serpillère à ne même plus se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire de sa soirée.

Malheureusement le projet n'ayant pas été abandonné, il se trouva rapidement trainé de force, en compagnie de son amant, vers le grand salon du manoir, décoré de multiples guirlandes et autres horreurs.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir.

- VOOI ! J'y suis pour rien ! S'écria-t-il en prenant les devants.

- Tch… pesta le brun, en partant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de son amant.

La réaction du brun avait quelque chose de blessant pour le squale qui s'assit à son tour en prenant soin de rester loin de Xanxus qui semblait de pas vouloir l'avoir près de lui. Ses deux-là ne bougèrent pas, ne cherchant même pas à échanger un mot, se contentant de boire en attendant que la soirée se termine. Au bout de trois bonnes heures de ce régime, Xanxus se leva en prétextant avoir un travail à finir. Puis il sortit de la pièce en emportant les bouteilles reçues pour son anniversaire avec lui.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, tous les regards se posèrent sur Squalo.

- Je crois que c'est le moment, exulta Lussuria un doigt devant les lèvres.

- Ushishi on va enfin pouvoir offrir son vrai cadeau au boss !

Squalo se redressa en vitesse, tanguant légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il recula pour tenter de fuir les deux membres de la Varia qui se rapprochaient de lui avec des regards inquiétants.

- Voooi ! J'ai peut-être bu mais comptez pas sur moi pour me laisser entrainer dans vos merdes !

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir de protester, les mains du boxeur de la Varia l'attrapant solidement par les épaules.

- C'est pour la bonne cause, Squ-chan ! Et puis, je suis sûr que tu n'en seras pas mécontent !

Xanxus était assis derrière son bureau, un verre de sa bouteille-cadeau d'anniversaire à la main quand il entendit le raffut dans le couloir.

_**« VOOOI vous êtes complètement tarés ! Lâchez-moi ! Hors de question que j'y aille comme ça ! »**_

_**« Ushishi allez c'est rien ! »**_

_**« La ferme, prince dégénéré ! Lussuria, bas les pattes ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu touches là ! Voooi ! Lâchez-moi bordel de merde»**_

_**« Ma, ma… Squ-chan tu t'inquiètes trop. **__**Ça va bien se passer ! Et puis ne t'en fais pas, je vais bientôt te lâcher hihi ! »**_

_**« Voooi non ! Nononononononon pas ça ! Si vous faites ça vous êtes morts ! »**_

Au moment où il se levait pour aller tirer sur les déchets trop bruyants qui l'empêchaient de savourer son bourbon correctement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant un Prince the Ripper tout sourire.

- Ushishi on est venus t'apporter ton dernier cadeau, on a eu du mal à le préparer celui-là !

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Squalo fut projeter à genoux dans le bureau tandis que Prince the Ripper le quittait rapidement en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Squalo resta un moment sans bouger ne sachant pas où se mettre pendant que le brun s'approchait de lui.

- Lève-toi, ordonna le chef de la Varia.

- Voi tu peux courir, hors de question que tu me voies comme ça ! Beugla l'argenté, la tête baissée.

Ses longs cheveux, cascadant sur ses épaules, cachaient en effet une grande partie de sa mince tenue… Puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, le brun attrapa un des poignets de son amant et le força à se relever. Découvrant enfin la teneur de son « cadeau ».

- La ferme, ne dis pas un mot ! Sinon je te jure que tu ne seras plus chef de la Varia pendant longtemps !

- Pourtant, je trouve ça plutôt bien… murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amant avant de le tirer vers le bureau sur lequel il l'obligea à s'asseoir, jambes écartées pour pouvoir se placer contre lui.

Xanxus profita ainsi encore plus de la vue que lui offrait le requin. Un joli nœud de cadeau autour du cou, et une nuisette outrageusement transparente sur le dos. Nuisette qui ne cachait absolument pas son boxer noir sur lequel se trouvait un porte-jarretelles en dentelles défiant toute concurrence, attaché à des bas chair ornés de nœuds en soie.

Squalo rougit sous le regard appréciateur du brun qui commençait déjà à lui caresser les cuisses. Il se sentait horrifié à l'idée que son amant le voit dans une telle tenue, mais devait avouer que le regard que lui lançait le brun ne présageait que du bon, et même, du très bon…

Xanxus se rapprocha encore un peu de son amant, collant son entrejambe déjà bien réactif contre le mince boxer de l'argenté. Puis posant une main dans sa nuque, il prit sauvagement ses lèvres, avant de laisser une de ses mains caresser le ventre plat de son amant par dessus la fine nuisette. Il remonta ensuite lentement vers ses bourgeons de chair qu'il commença à pincer de ses doigts experts. Après un long moment de cette torture, il souleva mieux les pans de la nuisette pour venir mordiller les boutons de chair de son second qui se cambra pour l'aider dans ses caresses. Passant de l'un à l'autre non sans faire abondamment gémir le capitaine de la Varia, après avoir détacher les bas du porte-jarretelles, Xanxus suréleva ses hanches, passant ses mains sous l'accessoire en dentelle puis, il fit glisser doucement le boxer de son amant. Plus leur échange se poursuivait et plus le brun ressentait comme une impression de déjà-vu, mais ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Cette soirée lui rappelait tellement le rêve qu'il avait fait lors de sa précédente fête d'anniversaire…

Quand le brun l'eut enfin dépossédé de son boxer, Squalo reposa les fesses sur la table. Il se sentait terriblement honteux, ainsi accoutré, son sexe dur et déjà humide, à découvert, alors qu'il était toujours affublé de ces bas horripilants, rattachés à son porte-jarretelles en dentelle et cette fichue nuisette transparente. Sans oublier le gros nœud attaché à son cou qui semblait crier « Je suis ton cadeau, joue avec moi comme tu veux… ». Pourtant le corps habillé du brun, ainsi collé contre le sien lui rappelait d'anciens souvenirs, lui procurant comme une certaine nostalgie, et… un manque ? Il réfléchissait trop… L'alcool ne le rendait plus cohérent. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était sentir la pénétration brulante de son brun à l'intérieur de son corps.

Comme s'il avait compris l'agitation intérieure du squale, Xanxus présenta deux doigts devant ses lèvres. Squalo les aspira sans aucune hésitation, les humectant au mieux, tout en les léchant de manière tellement érotique que le brun les retira bien vite pour l'embrasser furieusement tandis qu'il enfonçait un premier doigt. Il le prépara rapidement, ajoutant son deuxième doigt avec brutalité, mais l'argenté ne songea même pas à se plaindre. Il était habitué à la brusquerie de son amant, brutalité qui d'ailleurs ne le gênait pas vraiment. Le brun retira enfin ses doigts. Puis, ouvrant rapidement son pantalon, il dégagea son sexe sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, pour le placer contre l'entrée du squale. Tout cela lui paraissait décidément trop familier…

- Voi qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as plus envie ?

- La ferme déchet, grogna le brun en le pénétrant avec force.

Squalo avait un souvenir plus doux de leur première fois… « Un quoi ? DE QUOIII ? » S'horrifia-t-il intérieurement. Plus leur échange avançait et plus Squalo avait pensé que le « rêve » qu'il avait fait 10 ans plus tôt n'en était pas un. Jusqu'à finir par en arriver à la conclusion que ça n'en était pas un du tout ! Il en était sûr maintenant. Leur première fois ne remontait pas à seulement à quelques mois, lors de la réunion de l'alliance au manoir… Non elle remontait bien à plusieurs années !

Xanxus observait son second pâlir de plus en plus… Alors lui aussi pensait à « ça », et s'il y pensait, ça confirmait que ce putain de rêve n'en était pas un…

Refroidi par cette constatation, Xanxus se retira du corps de son amant avant de rattacher son pantalon. Puis il s'assit dans son fauteuil. Squalo de son côté, se redressa, en position assise sur le bureau cachant son sexe de ses mains pour se sentir au moins un peu moins ridicule.

- C'était pas un rêve… commença-t-il pour lui-même.

- A ça non c'en était pas un déchet, répondit sèchement le brun.

- VOOIII… tu veux dire que tu savais !

- La ferme ! Je savais pas plus que toi !

- Tu tiens mieux l'alcool que moi, t'aurais dû t'en souvenir !

- Comment j'aurais pu m'en souvenir alors que t'étais même pas là à mon réveil ! Cria le brun en se relevant.

- Parce que c'est de ma faute peut-être ! J'ai dû retourner dans ma chambre ! T'aurais très bien pu me suivre !

- Et puis quoi encore ! C'était à toi de rester près de moi !

Squalo descendit du bureau, sa colère grandissant toujours plus. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas tout simplement pu oublier définitivement cette première fois ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe comme ça, CE SOIR-LÀ ?

Il attrapa son boxer qu'il renfila rapidement, puis contourna le fauteuil de son amant – et très certainement futur-ex-amant. Il attrapa la veste de celui-ci dont il se couvrit avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Grogna le brun.

- Vooi ! Je me casse… Hors de question que je reste ici si c'est pour que tu me désignes responsable de notre oubli commun ! Aboya le squale en se retournant pour regarder son boss dans les yeux.

Le brun l'observa un moment, les mains crispées sur son bureau, oscillant entre colère et désir… Après tout, Xanxus restait Xanxus et comment n'aurait-il pas pu désirer l'argenté, juste vêtu de sa veste d'uniforme qu'il tenait fermée autour de lui, ses bas et porte-jarretelles apparents. Mais sa colère était belle est bien là. Squalo était parti 10 ans plus tôt et il s'apprêtait à le faire à nouveau. « _T'aurais très bien pu me suivre_ » Et puis quoi encore… Mais il aurait surement pu le retenir… Seulement, il n'était pas prêt à le reconnaitre…

Squalo se retourna et traversa le reste de la pièce.

Xanxus ne voulait pas faire la même erreur… Aussi, traversa-t-il rapidement la pièce pour rattraper son amant au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée. Il le fit pivoter pour le plaquer contre la porte.

- Voiii qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'es malade ?

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser partir ! J'ai pas encore profité de mon cadeau d'anniversaire… Dit-il en venant caresser le gros nœud qui sortait allégrement de la veste.

Squalo rougit à l'idée que son boss cherche à le retenir, même par le prétexte le plus pourri qui existe… Après tout, cadeau ou non, Squalo ne s'était jamais refusé à lui…

- Je vais vite te faire regretter d'être parti il y a 10 ans, murmura-t-il contre l'oreille du capitaine de la Varia, en prenant ses fesses fermes en main.

- Han… Voooi idiot… Tu crois peut-être que je regrette pas déjà assez !

- À toi de me le prouver…

Squalo passa alors ses bras autour du cou du boss de la Varia avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Oui, il comptait bien lui prouver et même se rattraper !

[Piratage Kuro-chan pendant la correction: J'ai qu'une chose à dire… HAPPY BIRTHDAY XANXUS-SAMA! Kyaaaaaa ! Et déballe bien ton cadeau! XD]

* * *

><p>Et voilà un petit OS anniversaire pour notre Boss de la Varia adoré ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! Moi j'ai bien rit en l'écrivant en tout cas ! Merci à ma Kuro-chan pour son adorable petit piratage =D...<p>

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis hein ? Review ?

À bientôt~~


End file.
